I'll Tie You Up, Kiss You, and You
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Naruto is thinking of going all the way with Sasuke...And Sasuke wants to ensure that he does. a.n I do not own Naruto


I'll Tie You Up, Kiss You, and Fuck You

Naruto stared out the window of his boyfriend's car, thinking about Sasuke's and his relationship. _Eight months...eight months and the farthest I've let us go is sucking each other off. I know he wants to go all the way, but I don't want to have it hurt. I just can't find a way around that yet..._

"obe...dobe, are you listening to me!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "What did you say Sasuke?"

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. "I asked if you remembered to tell Iruka that you were spending the next couple of weeks at my house."

"Yeah." Naruto went back to looking out the window. "Hey Sasuke what do you have planned for us anyway?" Sasuke smirked, "I was thinking on helping you study for entrance exams...and lots of sex."

Naruto could feel himself blushing, "Idiot."

Pulling into his driveway, Sasuke shut off the engine. He turned and stared at the blushing blonde, getting hard by the cute, delectable expression. Leaning over Sasuke kiss the blushing boy on the cheek. "You know I love you Naruto. All I want is to love you fully, completely in every way." He kissed his love sweetly on the lips.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's pale neck, deepening the kiss, making it more passionate. Moaning as the kissed ended. He looked at the other though his lashes, a slight blush across his face, Naruto pouted. "I'll let you go all the way if you make it so it doesn't hurt."

Sasuke laid his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. "Promise...Come on, lets go in the house." After placing one last kiss on the blonde's neck Sasuke got out of the car, waiting for the other to come to him. Taking the blonde's hand Sasuke lead them into his home.

"Why don't you go get changed while I make us something to eat tonight?" Sasuke suggested, watching Naruto's ass as he went up the stairs. _Soon...very, very soon that perfect ass will be mine. Now to set up some precautions..._

xXx

Naruto walked into Sasuke's room, undressing as he walked over to the closet for something to wear. _Lets see...Black, black, black, dark blue...does he ever wear anything other than dark colors! And how hard can it be to find my things? They should pop right out at me. _

"Finally!" The blonde jumped up, triumphant in finding his favorite shirt...knowing for a fact that it made Sasuke as horny as hell. Grabbing a pair of the other's pants he quickly changed, then following the heavenly smell of the other's cooking.

xXx

Sasuke moved efficiently, adding the finishing touches to their meal. He turned just in time to see his love enter the kitchen, wearing one if his favorite shirts. It was a dark red shirt with orange and black fish net sleeves that clung to the small boy. The part the Uchiha liked best though was the bright orange and black lettering of "This Foxy Boy is Property of Uchiha Sasuke" _Now how could I ever resists that...not to mention those pants. Hanging and clinging in all the right places..._

Naruto giggled at the way Sasuke was looking at him. _Definitely made the right choice._ The blonde crooked his finger at Sasuke, a come hither look in his eyes, and a husky voice, "Teme, stop staring and kiss me already."

The raven strode over, his lips attaching to the blonde vixen's demandingly, dominantly, making the smaller man weak in the knees and yielding without a second thought. Sasuke deviled his tongue into Naruto's warm, moist cavern. Claiming what he saw as his to take, rejoicing when his love moaned into the kiss and clung onto him.

As Naruto pressed his body closer to Sasuke's, the other slowly, reluctantly broke the kiss. Panting Sasuke held Naruto close, waiting for them both to regain the minds.

"Naruto...eat first. Then we can continue this later..."

Smiling the blonde nodded his head, kissing Sasuke one last time. "Lets eat teme. I can wait." Naruto walked over to sit at the counter. "_RAMEN!_ You do love me Sasuke."

xXx

Sasuke watched as the blonde finished his second bowl of ramen.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What dobe?"

"Um, I'm kinda scared about...about doing it." Sasuke looked into Naruto's wide, innocent blue eyes seeing the worry. Smiling to the other Sasuke stood up, moving to wrap his arms around the blonde's waist, kissing the tan neck before him. "Don't worry Kitsune, I'll never hurt you. I love you Naruto."

Relaxing into the arms around him, Naruto smiled. "I love you too Sasuke."

"Do you want another bowl?" Sasuke chuckled when he saw the other nod his head repeatedly. "Ok, wait one moment." _Guess its time for precaution number one..._

xXx

Naruto felt groggy as he awoke. _How did I get in bed. The last thing I remember was eating ramen with Sasuke. _Opening his eyes the blonde stared in shock. _Wh-what the hell! Why am I tied to the bed! _Struggling against the bonds holding him down, Naruto heard a soft laugh. Looking at the source the blonde growled.

"I see your up, my adorable Naru-chan." Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat near the blonde's head, giving the other a slow, melting kiss. In retaliation Naruto bit Sasuke's lip.

"Why am I tied up Sasuke?" The raven smirked "Did you know you look sexy when your mad...and the pout only adds to the effect." Sasuke leaned over Naruto as he spoke, one hand resting on the blonde's dick, kneading as he answered, " Oh, and your tied up so you don't try to run away, or hide that beautiful ass of yours, from me. I'm not going to stop today Love."

Naruto moaned at the pleasure Sasuke's hand created. Head thrown back, silently begging for more. Smirking, the raven took one of Naruto's nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting until it was hard, then moving to the other to repeat the process.

"_Sasuke...mnnn...more Sasuke...please...so close._"

"You really are sensitive Naruto." Sasuke quickly removed himself from the moaning body beneath him, tying a silk string around the blonde's cock. Naruto whimpered as he felt the loss of Sasuke's touch. "Teme...take it off and let me come..._please._"

"As sexy as you begging is, that is not happening. Besides I'm waiting also." Sasuke placed his shaft at Naruto's entrance. "I want the first time I cum today to be inside of you. Can you feel how much I want you my little Kitsune? Just wait a little longer. I want you to feel good as I get you ready to take all of me in."

_Oh god, Sasuke's cock so close. What will it feel like..._Naruto blushed as he looked between his legs, staring as Sasuke stroked himself lightly. "Don't worry Love. I won't enter right now, I did promise that it wouldn't hurt." The raven cupped Naruto's chin. "Look at me."

Naruto raised his eyes to glance into deep obsidian. "I love you, and I would never hurt you." Sasuke placed his head against the blonde's. "Just trust me like usual, ok?"

"Ok Sasuke. I love you." Naruto angled his head, kissing the other. Sasuke gave a small smile, moving to kiss his way down to Naruto's entrance, giving a quick kiss to the tip of Naruto's dick.

"Spread your legs a little wider for me..._Perfect_" Sasuke leaned down, wetting the blonde's entrance. "_Stop...Sasuke that...feels weird..._" The other chuckled, "It's not weird, doesn't it feel good. Can't you feel it twitching?" Sasuke added a finger, smirking as the tight muscles gripped at him. Almost immediately adding a second, aiming for the blonde's sweet spot.

Naruto moaned, bright lights erupting before his eyes from the intense pleasure, barely noticing as a third was added. "Are you ready for me?" Sasuke removed his fingers, gratifying in the sound of disappointment. Reaching behind him, the raven grabbed a bottle, opening, and spreading the contents onto his dick. "_Sasuke..._Sasuke what is that."

"Just something to make this a little easier...to lessen the pain as much as possible." Aligning his shaft to Naruto's entrance, Sasuke slowly thrusted into the willing boy until the head was in. Then slowly pushed in inch by inch slowly until he was fully seated.

"_Sasuke...too much...too much...Sasuke!_"

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt lips upon his. It was a passion filled, possessive kiss. "You are finally mine Naruto. All of you, and I'm never letting you go..." Pulling out to the tip, Sasuke slammed back in, aiming fro the spot that would make the blonde see the stars. "_Oh God, right there...more...faster..._"

Sasuke moaned, _So tight and hot_. "_Please...Sasuke...I want to...I want to cum...please..._"

"As you wish my Kitsune...Let do it...together..." Sasuke leaned down, kissing Naruto as he untied the restraint around the blonde's dick.

Naruto came hard as he felt Sasuke coat his insides, swallowing each other's screams of completion. "If...if I would...of know it would...of felt that good..."

"You would of let me fuck you earlier. Right?" Sasuke detached himself from Naruto, removing the bonds so the other could move as he pleased, then gathering the blonde into his arms.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto waited till he has the other's attention, and looking up though his lashes, "Lets go another round..."


End file.
